jimmy_the_jintyfandomcom-20200215-history
Minor Characters in the Series
This list is for characters who appear in the television series but only for one episode or in flashbacks, listed in chronological order. Sir Nigel Gresley Sir Nigel Gresley was shown in the episode Old Rivals where he appeared as a visitor to Euston. He was very rude and angry at the LMS territory. Fred tried to talk with him but he simply said nothing, let out steam loudly and rolled out of the sheds. Mallard Mallard appeared in the episode Old Rivals when the Duchess was telling the story of the competition between the 4 Great Railway Companies. She was kind and said that this was a competition of steam and not her class. Flying Scotsman Flying Scotsman appeared in the episode Old Rivals, where he arrived at Euston after taking a train. He initially felt uncomfortable at his first arrival and did not make any contact with William but after the engines came one by one he talked happily to them like they were old friends. He left after the cleaners finished cleaning him. William said he was indeed Flying Scotsman, leaving everyone in shock. Tornado "Tornado" appeared in the episode Arthur's Tale, where he was on a passenger train at the 1948 exchange trials. He was a kind engine and made good friends with Arthur. Despite being built in 2008, Tornado was the only Peppercorn A1 model David C.G. had at that time. So his model was used instead. Merlin Merlin appeared in the episode Arthur's Tale where he arrived one day at Euston during the 1948 Exchange Trials. He could not pull the train back home due to burning bad coal and Arthur had to take over. He was not named in the series but his number and Experimental Livery showed that he was indeed Merlin. The Unnamed J39 The Unnamed J39 appeared in the episode Double Trouble. He was waiting for William and was late. He was very rude and angry at William because he was late. He was hauling 2 blood custard coaches. The BR Class 9F The Unnamed BR Class 9F appears a lot throughout the series, at the sheds and other places. He appears in A Reverend and a Metrovick, where Vick used to stay. He appears in a lot of episodes, but in An Anxious Wait, his model appears as a scrap engine, and is in the line of scrapped engines who are described dead. Britannia Britannia appeared in the episode A Reverend and a Metrovick where he was one of the engines who grumbled at Vick for breaking down at points saying that he and the other "stupid diesels' are making the railway worse by causing traffic. His name was not mentioned in the episode but his nameplate clearly read Britannia confirming his identity. Sixteen Sixteen was intended to appear in the episode A Reverend and a Metrovick but was cut from the script for reasons unknown. He first officially appeared in the episode The Sad End to the Musbury Vale Branch . He was the originally the quarry engine near Musbury Vale. Though he was unnamed in the episode. David has made it clear it was indeed Sixteen. D326 D362 was a friend of Vick. He 1963 it was involved in the infamous "Great Train Robbery". He was mentioned only once by Vick in the episode John, Vick & the Great Train Robbery. Donald and Douglas Donald and Douglas have appeared several times in the series as cameo appearances and in separate episodes. Douglas appeared in Babs the Brave hauling some freight trucks. They were fully introduced on the second short of the series, The Third Anniversary Special. Here they were seen at a confrontation between Richard and Roger but eventually mended ties. Mavis Mavis is a female Diesel engine who works for the Ffarquhar Quarry Company at Anopha Quarry. She made a cameo appearance in The Sad End to the Musbury Vale Branch. Diesel "Devious" Diesel is a devious black diesel shunter. He first appeared in the episode Festive Spirit where he was briefly seen pulling a train. He appeared once again during the episode The Sad End to the Musbury Vale Branch where he was seen shunting at the yards in place of Den while he was shut up. Diesel appeared once again in the episodes Crewe and An Anxious Wait where he was seen in the former shunting Horwich off to the sheds and he was about to make another move in the latter episode but was rebuked by Fred and quickly raced away. Seraphim Seraphim is a rude and pompous engine who arrived as a visitor to the sheds. She was very high strung and boastful. Babs used to adore her beauty but she turned away from her after realizing her attitude. She eventually got her punishment when she broke down and Horwich and Fred took over. Engine 17 An experimental engine built during the war around the same time as Simon, Engine 17 was declared a failure and would not steam properly. He was a reckless engine who said he always deserved better. Reckless as he was, one night he threw his driver and fireman out of the cab and ran onto the mainline laughing. But he was not laughing when he saw the post train ahead. Engine 17 was completely destroyed and barely anything remained of him. He appeared in the episode Engine 17 where he was haunting the engines ever since Fred told the story of him. After scaring Terry, Horwich, Ivatt and Jimmy, Fred decided to rebuke him sternly never to come back. But Engine 17 just wouldn't listen and at the end of the episode he was seen again outside the sheds. The Unnamed Q1 This Unnamed Q1 has been seen quite a few times throughout the episode. He first appeared at the episode A Reverend and a Metrovick where he was one of the engines who grumbled crossly about Vick breaking down. He was one of the engines who heard about Horwich in the episode Horwich's Search For Work. He then appeared in the episode Babs and Seraphim as a visitor to the sheds. The Unnamed Standard 3 This Unnamed Standard 3 was first seen in the episode A Reverend and a Metrovick where he had taken the Rev. W. Awdry on a rail tour the previous day and as a thank you, Awdry offered to clean the engine. He was seen again when Horwich stopped at the station on his way to Crewe Works. He was once allocated there but was then reallocated to Birmingham. He also advised Horwich to turn back from Crewe as it was no longer the friendly face it used to be. Basil Basil is a class 47 Brush type diesel who first appeared in the episode Crewe. He was not seen properly yet, the only scene of him was the derailment outside the yards. he was then fully introduced at the episode An Anxious Wait. He was very rude and impolite to both Horwich and John but then said no more after Fred arrived and entered the conversation. Category:Steam locomotives Category:Diesels Category:Locomotives Category:British Railways